


Never Guess

by HiMiTSu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu
Summary: “How did it go?”Greg only closed the door when the question hit him. It wasn’t unexpected, but he still frowned and allowed himself to settle properly in the back seat. Mycroft watched impatiently but refrained from commenting.“Nothing unusual."Mycroft sent Greg a pointed glance. “You know what I am asking about.”------------------------------------------------------------------------------A little Mystrade ficlet related to the episode. Just a bit of Mystrade fluff among the agony of the fandom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And here I thought my Mystrade days were over...
> 
> This was too good of an idea to let go though. Has this already been done? I had not checked but the idea is a pretty obvious one, so quite possibly. Anyway I hope you will enjoy my take on the situtation with the Lestrade's date;)

“How did it go?”

Greg only closed the door when the question hit him. It wasn’t unexpected, but he still frowned and allowed himself to settle properly in the back seat. Mycroft watched impatiently but refrained from commenting.

“Nothing unusual,” Greg finally said. He knew the nonchalance was driving Mycroft crazy but it was too much fun to mess with him. Not many chances to have one over a Holmes and Greg had to get his pleasures where he could. He glanced at Mycroft to see him roll his eyes theatrically. Ah, one should never forget about that flair for dramatic; it ran in his blood. “He took the case. I knew he would. Too curious to pass.”

“I expected nothing less,” Mycroft commented. He sent Greg a pointed glance. “You know what I am asking about.”

“I do,” Greg shrugged with a smile. He pulled out a phone from his inner pocket just to have something in his hands. Turned on the screen, a new message from Molly lit up at the bottom but it could wait. “It worked.” He said finally.

“Perfect.”

His eyes were still locked on the screen but he knew Mycroft was grinning. The man loved being right. It should have been annoying; in Sherlock it was unbearable, but with Mycroft he found himself stifling a smile.

“I still think it was excessive though.”

“Why so?”

“Well…” Greg hid the phone back in the pocket and half turned in his seat.

Mycroft looked prim as always, a perfect suit, one leg thrown over the other with the umbrella balanced against the raised knee. His face was scrunched in a frown, more displeasure than confusion.

Greg smiled easily before replying. “He assumes.”

The frown deepened but Mycroft leaned closer to catch his words.

“You know,” Greg gestured vaguely at himself. “He remembers about my wife and so he assumes…he assumes I’m straight. He doesn’t even consider other possibilities.”

“That is a lapse in judgement for sure.”

“One that you shared, if you care to admit.” Greg smirked but went ahead before he could get interrupted. “Probably I’m not that interesting to analyze this closely. Also haven’t been in a relationship with another man since before I met your brother, so…”

“He is not considering it a possibility.”

“Yeah,” Greg shrugged again. He didn’t know how close to the truth his reasoning was but it was a curious train of thought. One that Mycroft obviously found amusing. The other man chuckled and looked away to hide his smile. No use though, Greg had already noticed. It sent a pleasant warmth through his veins, that small smile.

This thing between them, it was fairly new, but with their troubles so similar, the same problem from opposite sides, it was easy to establish contact. A friendship had evolved into something else so naturally.

“So, you know, plastering your assistant’s hair to my jacket might have been too much?”

“She was happy to help. Trust me, that woman loves, as they say, ‘messing with people’.” Disgust flashed briefly over Mycroft’s features at the common turn of phrase but Greg found even that interesting. Sweet, in a way. Probably, a pretty twisted way, but nonetheless…

Greg laughed, both at the expression and at the memory of Mycroft’s PA methodically planting her long brunette hair on his sleeve; Mycroft watching closely from the sideline. It was a ridiculous picture, one that would forever stay with him as both a funny and a fond memory.

“Well, let’s wait and see if he figures it out.” He said and leaned over to quickly peck Mycroft in the corner of his mouth. “Want to bet on how long it will take?”

“I don’t do bets, Gregory.” Mycroft admonished, though it sounded more teasing than strict. “However,” he paused for effect and sent Greg a quick grin. “I’d say, two month.”

“That long?”

Mycroft shrugged primly, which only made Greg want to ruin all the perfect lines of his suit and shatter that pristine demeanor.

“Alright then,” he replied, happiness bubbling in his chest. “You are on.”

 


End file.
